rockstargamesgtavicecityfandomcom-20200213-history
Tommy Vercetti
"Sonny, you have my personal assurance that I'm gonna get you your money back, and the drugs, and I'm gonna mail you the dicks of those responsible." : --''-'Tommy Vercetti '''in [[An Old Friend|'An Old Friend']] Thomas "Tommy" Vercetti 'is a character in the Grand Theft Auto series, who serves as the protagonist of [[Grand Theft Auto: Vice City|''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City]] and is briefly mentioned in a mission in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. He is also the leader of the Vercetti Gang, based in and around Vice City. He was voiced by Ray Liotta, who has starred in the academy award-winning blockbuster film Goodfellas. Early Life Tommy was born in Liberty City in 1951 and is thirty-five years of age in the game (according to GTA Vice City's strategy guide). He is the son of a unnamed father, whom he used to spend the evenings with at the Print Works cleaning the rollers of printing machines. He was going to follow his father in his footsteps, but he ended up living a different life. He joined in as a hitman and a mobster of the Forelli Family sometime around the 1970's or earlier. '''1971 Tommy eventually worked as a hitman and a mobster for the Forelli Family until 1971. Sonny Forelli set up an ambush for him to kill one man. Instead, eleven men ambush Tommy which leads to him killing all eleven attackers. He was arrested by the Liberty City Police Department and convicted of eleven counts of first-degree murder. He was sentenced to fifteen years in prison and never informed the LCPD of any Forelli Family secrets. Grand Theft Auto: Vice City '(1986)' In 1986 , Tommy is released from prison after Sonny "pulled some strings." Sonny decides to send Tommy south to Vice City, since he's too well known on the streets of Liberty City. Sonny, wanting to be involved in the lucrative narcotics trade in Vice City, sends Tommy with some money and allows him to establish a drug cartel for the Forelli's. Upon arrival at Escobar International Airport, Tommy, along with Harry and Lee meet up with a lawyer named Ken Rosenberg who talks to them about the deal while driving them in his car to Viceport. After arriving, a helicopter arrives carring Lance Vance and his brother Victor. However, the drug deal between the two families is ambushed by men dressed in black BDUs, leaving Harry, Lee, and Victor dead with Tommy escaping unharmed in Ken's car and Lance in his helicopter. Tommy gives Sonny a call from a hotel he is staying at. He informs him about the ambushed drug deal. Sonny becomes furious and orders Tommy to take out those that were involved in the ambush. Tommy begins to work for Rosenberg by attending a party for him, causing riots and intimidating jurors. Tommy later meets Juan Cortez, who looks into the ambushed drug deal for Tommy while he preforms various tasks for him, such as stealing missile technology chips, a tank, and killing Gonzalez, whom Cortez heard that he had been talking about the deal. Cortez believes that Ricardo Diaz was responsible for the ambush, so he has Tommy act as protection for Diaz and the Cubans for a drug deal. The Haitians arrive and attempt to ambush the deal, but are thwarted by Tommy and Lance. Diaz eventually gives Tommy a call about the good work that he did for him so he hires Tommy to work for him. He has Tommy follow a Streetwannabes gangster to the house that he's been stashing 3% of Diaz's money. After finding out, Diaz sends Tommy and Quentin (Lance Vance who joined in under another name) to kill all the gangsters and retrieve the money. Diaz then has Tommy steal the fastest boat in the city and use it to purchase drugs from another boat in Vice Point. Lance Vance attempts to kill Diaz, but is captured and held in the Junkyard. Tommy rescues him and the two extract revenge, killing Diaz in his mansion. The death of Ricardo Diaz brings change to Vice City, allowing Tommy and Lance to step in and continue the protection ring. Tommy looks beyond the protection ring and begins purchasing businesses throughout the city. After purchasing the businesses, Tommy helps establish them in the city by preforming various tasks. Around this time, Tommy begins to work for a number of small time criminals in the city, including Cuban leader Umberto Robina, Haitian leader Auntie Poulet (due to her drugging him) helping both sides attack each other. He also helps Avery Carrington with his real estate business, Phil Cassidy and his gun running business, Mr. Black in killing a number of people, Mitch Baker to retrieve his stolen motorcycle, and Kent Paul and Love Fist to stop a psychopathic fan. Tommy later went back to Cortez to help him flee the city when the French government decided to assult his yacht. Sonny eventually becomes restless and impatient that he is not getting his money, so he sends some of his men to Vice City and collect the money themselves. Tommy eventually finds them and kills them. Sonny then decides to pay Tommy a visit in person which leads to a massacre, involving the deaths of Sonny and Lance Vance (for betraying Tommy). Following the deaths of Sonny and Lance, Tommy and Ken eventually begin to run the city. 'Later life...' After the events of Vice City, Tommy continued to run the criminal underworld of Vice City until at least 1992, although the relationship between him and Ken strained due to Ken's drug addiction. Tommy sends him into rehab at the Fort Carson Medical Center in Fort Carson, San Andreas, later refusing to answer Kens phone calls. After this, nothing else is known about Tommy's later life or fate. Tommy is mentioned on Kent Paul's website in 2002 stating, "see, Tom, I didn't mention your name, nowhere. Maybe you won't get us killed now, okay?" Since the sentence is directed at Tommy himself, this probably indicates that he is still alive in 2002. Personality Tommy Vercetti is shown to be intelligent but temperamental, easily angered and quick to resort to violance. He has no hesitation about killing, though most of Tommy's victims are in turn of killing him, or have done something that resulted in being killed. The story line doesn't require Tommy to kill innocent people. Tommy does show a softer side that is seen with his relations with Mercedes Cortez and Earnest Kelly, whom he views as a father figure due to his childhood memories of working with his father at the print shop. Inspiration Tommy shows many same characteristics to Tony Montana from Scarface. The two both end up in exile, arriving in the city wearing Hawaiian style shirts. The two eventually rise to power in Miami/Vice City using great amounts of violence, both build an empire which they then operate from large estate and mansion that they acquire overtime (Tommy took his by force). The two both have short tempers and are prone to violence, both work as contract killers, and both killed their collaborators and took over their ex-bosses' empires. The two do show some differences from each other; one notable difference is that Tommy survives the shootout in the end while Tony ends up being killed by The Skull, one of Sosa's hit man. Also, Tommy never became addicted to his own narcotics like Tony was throughout the last of the film. The interior of the Vercetti Estate that Tommy acquires from his ex-boss in 1986 is modeled to resemble that of Tony's mansion that he lived in during the film. Although parts show similarities, there are parts and pieces of the mansion that are different or even absent from the game entirely, such as Tony's famed "The World Is Yours" fountain. The outside of Tommy's mansion is also completely different than that of Tony's mansion. Murders Commited : "If I have to kill you, I will!" : ''---'Tommy Vercetti' *Leo Teal- Killed for possible links to the ambushed drug deal. *Gonzalez- Killed for talking about the ambushed drug deal. *Pierre La Ponce- Killed for attempting to escape with the chips. *Carl Pearson- Killed on the orders of Mr. Black. *Mrs. Dawson- Killed on the orders of Mr. Black. *Mike Griffin- Killed on the orders of Mr. Black and planning to rob a bank. *Dick Tanner- Killed on the orders of Mr. Black and planning to rob a bank. *Franco Carter- Killed on the orders of Mr. Black and planning to rob a bank. *Marcus Hammond- Killed on the orders of Mr. Black and planning to rob a bank. *Nick Kong- Killed on the orders of Mr. Black and planning to rob a bank. *Charlie Dilson- Killed on the orders of Mr. Black and planning to rob a bank. *Streetwannabes Leader- Killed on the orders of Ricardo Diaz for stealing three percent of Diaz' money. *Ricardo Diaz- Killed by him and Lance Vance for leading the ambush between the Vance Crime Family. *Pedro Garcia- Killed on the orders of Phil Cassidy. *Lance Vance- Killed for betraying him. *Sonny Forelli- Killed for betraying him and attempting to kill him. *Forelli Capo- Killed for helping Sonny Forelli and attempting to kill him. '''Optional Murders' *Front Page Cafe Owner (Can be killed in the mission Bar Brawl, death doesn't affect the storyline.) *Mike (Can be killed in the mission Bar Brawl, death doesn't affect the storyline.) *Pepe (Can be killed at the end of Trojan Voodoo, death doesn't affect the storyline.) *Rico (Can be killed at the end of Trojan Voodoo, death doesn't affect the storyline.) *Cam Jones (Can be killed in the mission The Job, death doesn't affect the storyline.) Crimes commited by Tommy Vercetti Tommy Vercetti committed numerous crimes during the events of Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, in which some of these include: # Killed eleven men in Harwood, Liberty City and was imprisoned for fifteen years # Killed a bunch of Sharks gang members and their leader at their mansion on Prawn Island, with the assistance of Lance Vance # Stole a tank from a military convoy. # Killed Gonzales with a chainsaw outside his penthouse. # Killed a chef in an alleyway. # Smashed 5 store owners windows. # Stole two cop uniforms with Lance Vance and blew up the Tarbrush Café. # Robbed the El Banco Corrupto Grande along side Phil Cassidy, Cam Jones, and Hilary King. # Killed Lance Vance and former boss Sonny Forelli at his mansion while taking control of Vice City. VCBI Record The Vice City Bureau of InvestigationVice City Crime Tree has a file on Vercetti: *''Who is this guy? I've got a call into the Parole Board in Liberty. Seems he was in prison up there.'' Gallery *For more photos of Tommy Vercetti, click here. Trivia *In the beta version of the game, Tommy wore a dark blue hawaiian shirt. *Tommy murdered more people than any other GTA III era protagonist, as the probable body count is 26, including optional murders. *Its possible that Tommy may have lived in Vice City before the events of 1986, as he mentioned that his father worked at the Print Works and would spend the evenings with him as a kid. However, this statement is unknown. *This was the first time that the player could play as the leader of a gang. *Tommy Vercetti is mentioned once in a mission in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Ken Rosenberg mistankenly call Carl Johnson "Tommy", to which Carl responds, "Who the fuck is Tommy?" *In Zero's RC Shop in GTA San Andreas, a model action figure of Tommy can be seen in the store, along with model action figures of Lance Vance, James Earl Cash and Piggsy. *Tommy is shown to like the outfit he's wearing, as Ken Rosenberg angered him when he told Vercetti to change into the Soiree Outfit before attending Juan Cortez's party. *Most people believe that Tommy was born sometime in the late 1940's. However, if Tommy is 35 years of age in the game, then his birth year would be sometime in the early 1950's. *Tommy Vercetti is the only verbal protagonist who doesn't say the word "fuck" in the series. *Despite Tommy being both a major character and the playable character in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, the VCBI only has little information on him (see VCBI Record). *Tommy calls people "prick" more then any other GTA character. *,tommy is considered by some people to be the best gta protagonist all tho it is rare *tommy was the first gta protagonist to change his outfit more than 1 times in the storyline,the first protagonist to ever change his outfit was claude when he changed from the prisoner outfit to his classic outfit 1 time References #http://www.grandtheftwiki.com/Tommy_Vercetti #''Vice City Crime Tree'' Category:Characters in GTA Vice City Category:Gangsters Category:Characters Category:Gang Leaders